


You Deserve the Truth

by BawdyBean



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: Accidental Stimulation, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Asphyxiation, BDSM, Blindfolds, Breathplay, Kink Exploration, Lambert's feelings of shame, Light Bondage, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Praise Kink, Subdrop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:27:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23152483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BawdyBean/pseuds/BawdyBean
Summary: After the battle with the Wild Hunt and Vesemir's death Eskel and Lambert both find themselves returning to Kaer Morhen because old habits die hard. What has always been home will still be, only with fewer people and more emotions.Lambert feels trapped by a fate that had always made his decisions for him and with tensions running high Eskel shows him that he has always had choices of his own he can make.
Relationships: Eskel/Lambert (The Witcher)
Comments: 21
Kudos: 134
Collections: Discord Community Archive





	You Deserve the Truth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [whilowhisp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whilowhisp/gifts).



> Head the tags. Here there be kinks. A gift for Whilowhisp who wanted some Prickly Lambert getting Dommed by Eskel. Hope this fits the bill!

Of course Eskel had said he wouldn’t return to Kaer Morhen after Vesemir had been killed. The pain had been fresh and the rage right below the surface. And of course come fall, he had trudged along that same well worn path. Winding up the side of the Blues to a crumbling heap of stones even more desolate than before.

Eskel simply did not know any other way. There was no other place for him. Kaer Morhen was home.

At least he wasn’t completely alone. Eskel arrived as the first snowflakes tumbled slowly down to the frozen ground, but Lambert’s mare was already stabled safely just inside the broken and battered gatehouse. Settling Scorpion in next to Aenye Eskel took his bags and headed up to what was left of the main keep.

Lambert was drunker than a necrophage on a battlefield two weeks after the Nilfgaardians had rolled through. And he stayed that way, for days. Finally Eskel had to hide the arenaria and wait for Lambert to run out of White Gull. The resulting groaning and whining when he discovered he lacked the ingredients to make more was _almost_ as bad, but at least Lambert had sobered up enough to keep Eskel proper company.

After a few weeks of sobriety Eskel caved and gave Lambert some of the arenaria back with a stern warning about any more benders. They worked here and there to repair the most pressing parts of the keep, to keep the cold out as best they could. 

Lambert bitched and Eskel listened.

One night while Eskel was doing his best to make a passable fish stew over the giant kitchen hearth fire, Lambert sat on the floor nearby and leaned back against the stones to warm his always cold ass.

“Wish Metz were around.” Lambert sipped his ale idly. “No, wait. I don’t.”

“Oh?” Eskel raised his good eyebrow at Lambert. Listening as always. It was what he was good at.

With a shrug Lambert elaborated. “I don’t think she wants to fuck me anymore after I told her I was coming back here for the winter. She’d probably just pick back up scolding me for my life choices. Like I have any say in them.”

“Ah. I was wonderin’ why you came back instead of stayin’ with her.” It had puzzled Eskel why Lambert would give up a warm bed in Carreras, only to trek to the crumbling Kaer and drink himself into a stupor.

Lambert hummed to himself and contemplated the ale left in his tankard. “Was nice, but a witcher is meant to walk his Path. It made me antsy staying in one place for so long. It’s not like I had a _choice_.”

“Lambert,” Eskel sighed, “you always have a choice.” Swinging the pot off the grate with an iron hook Eskel thumped it heavily on the table. 

Lambert’s tankard smacked into the stone floor loudly. “Bullshit! I didn’t have a choice to become this and you know it!”

Eskel barely saw Lambert’s leg move before it was shooting out to connect with his own boot. Swiping his leg out from under him and sending Eskel sprawling sideways into Lambert. A hand grabbed at Eskel’s hair and he shirked it off, dragging Lambert to the floor instead.

They rolled and tumbled with Eskel finally coming to a rest straddling Lambert, his forearm pressed into Lambert’s neck, and Lambert clawing at him like a nekker on fire. Lambert surged up under him, and Eskel caught one of Lambert’s hands in his free one pinning it to the floor. Ale ran across the flagstones next to them where Lambert’s tankard had been knocked over.

“Lambert! Calm down.” Eskel barked, plastering himself flat on top of Lambert.

Lambert bucked hard under him again, so Eskel bore down harder with his body and his arm in an effort to remain in control. The loud race of Lambert’s heart beat fast in Eskel’s ear as Lambert fought to unseat him, struggled to breath, and finally ground out words. “Get. Off. Hagfucker-” 

“When you calm down.” Eskel relaxed his arm just slightly but let his full weight rest on Lambert to drive his point home. He’d let the prick up when he was Gods Damned well ready.

Under Eskel, Lambert groaned and laid still for a moment. His breath coming in long labored drags. Suddenly he started to struggle again. Weakly at first but then more and more frantically. “-et off.”

“Get off me now. Please, Eskel. Now.” Lambert’s eyes had gone wide with panic and Eskel sat up fully on his hips and caught his other arm, pinning both wrists next to either side of Lambert’s head. Sucking down several huge breaths, Lambert squirmed under him, feet scrabbling against the flagstones as he tried to push himself out from under Eskel. “Eskel, please! You have to get off me!”

“‘M not hurtin’ you. Calm down an’ I’ll let you up.” Eskel tried to catch his breath. He had no idea what had prompted Lambert’s swing from calming down back to distressed again, and no interest in taking another punch either.

One hard kick off the floor pushed Lambert’s groin hard up into Eskel’s leather clad ass and everything became startlingly clear to Eskel. Lambert went deathly still.

Eskel could smell the bitter shame and the salt of arousal wafting off of Lambert a moment later. His words were defiant as ever but his face had fallen and Lambert closed his eyes. “Are you happy now?”

“No.” It was the only answer Eskel could think of. He was still processing that Lambert was turned on by—he wasn’t exactly sure what— the struggle, the lack of air, or just by himself. He’d been around Lambert for _decades_ and Lambert had never shown any attraction to him before so he doubted it was that easy.

A red splotchy blush crept up Lambert’s neck from under the collar of his armor and his voice was hoarse from the struggle. Still it was the most quiet and meek Eskel had ever heard Lambert when he finally spoke again. “Please. Now will you-” He cut himself off with a hard swallow and Eskel wondered if he was trying not to cry.

Shifting to set his weight in his ass and take it off his hands—and Lambert’s wrists—made Lambert squeeze his eyes shut tighter and clench his jaw. The hardness against Eskel’s ass throbbed and he had to admit it was a heady feeling, to have Lambert pinned below him like this. 

“Will I what? Get off of you or help you?” Eskel’s voice had dropped low and gone thick. Ideas that had never been there settling into his mind.

That earned him a silent glare, but the red crept higher onto Lambert’s cheeks. When it was clear that Lambert wasn’t going to answer him, Eskel prodded again. “Lambert, you always have a _choice_.”

One tear rolled down the side of Lambert’s cheek and he squeezed his eyes shut hard. “I’ve never had a choice.” It came out quiet and defeated and it hit Eskel hard in the chest.

Wiping away the tear, Eskel hopped up on his feet, spread wide on either side of Lambert’s hips. Bent down and took Lambert’s hands to haul him up. “You _always_ have a choice with me.” Lambert was limp in his arms, easily pulled into a strong hug, and standing in it numbly for a moment before pushing Eskel away.

Eskel watched Lambert carefully as Lambert eyed him and bent to pick up his empty tankard. “You don’t get it.”

“Try me, I might.” Eskel crossed his arms and leaned on the table. Made no effort to block Lambert from moving around the kitchen.

“It’s not because it’s you.” Rubbing the back of his neck Lambert refilled his tankard this time with water from the rain barrel.

“I didn’t think it was. Been ‘round you lots an’ you’ve never had that reaction before.” Eskel shrugged easily, not at all offended.

Drinking down the entire tankard, Lambert walked over to the hearth and leaned his hands above it staring down into the flames. Tankard dangling empty from the fingers of one hand. “It’s because I couldn’t breath. It just…”

The silence was long and Eskel waited for Lambert to finish, but he didn’t seem to have the words in him. “It got you hard, not bein’ able to breath.” Eskel clarified, not casting any judgement to the statement.

Rounding on Eskel, Lambert threw his hand up in the air exasperated. “I was completely not in control!” Lambert shook his head.

Fiery anger had replaced the defeated look of embarrassment on Lambert’s face, but the bitter tang of shame still hung tart in the air. Eskel didn’t allow himself to glance at Lambert’s leathers to see if his embarrassment had killed his body’s enthusiasm yet. There was no need to traumatize him further.

Without breaking eye contact with Lambert, Eskel cocked his head. “An’ you think that’s not alright?”

“Of course it's not alright!” The words burst out of Lambert, and he stormed past Eskel slamming his tankard down on the slab table.

“It can be.” Eskel didn’t raise his voice to match Lambert’s. Didn’t turn around to follow him around the room. If he was right and this was something Lambert really wanted, he’d stick around. Lambert was a prickly ass though. Skittish as a wild horse, and if Eskel tried to approach too fast, even if this was something Lambert craved like a sweet apple, he’d run.

It was quiet in the kitchen for a long time. Moments turned into minutes, and Eskel heard Lambert pad up and take his tankard again. Dip it in the water barrel and guzzle it down. The scrape of wooden bowls being removed from the shelf, and the clatter of one hitting the table next to him with fish stew in it.

“Sit down and eat with me asshole.” Lambert drug a chair out and took a seat, and Eskel followed suit silently. 

Only when Lambert’s bowl was half empty did he finally speak up. “What do you mean, ‘it could be’?” He watched Eskel wearily across the table.

Eskel kept his face neutral and his voice calm. “I said you always have choices with me, Lambert. If you want, you can choose to give up control to me an’ feel that way.” Eskel shrugged one shoulder and returned to the next bite of his soup letting Lambert chew on the idea. “You don’t _have_ to, but if you _want_ to, I can help you. Take that control from you an’ let you feel that way, here where 's safe.”

Sitting back in his chair Lambert had pushed his stew away and was staring unreadably at Eskel. But he hadn’t bolted, so Eskel decided to keep talking. “Part of that is that if you need to stop we do. We pick a signal ahead of time that either of us can use to call it off. Other than that, you do as I say, and give up control to me, and in return I help you feel good.”

Lambert scrunched his face up, crossing his arms across his chest in front of himself. “Why would you do that? What do _you_ get out of this?”

The good side of Eskel’s face pulled up in a small smile. “I like to be in control. It’s very intoxicating to have someone _want_ me to be in control of them that way, not many people trust a witcher.”

After eyeing Eskel for another long moment Lambert spoke up again. “Fine.”

“Thank you.” Eskel gave him a brief smile. “Finish your stew.”

“I’m not hungry.” Lambert drummed the tabletop anxiously with his fingers.

“Finish your stew. You’ll be starvin’ when ‘m done with you.” Eskel scraped up the bottom of his bowl with his own spoon.

Eskel sent Lambert to take a bath while he readied his room. Making sure he had a bottle of plain oil on the nightstand, a few coils of rope, and a dark linen cloth for Lambert’s eyes. Eskel left the door open so Lambert could wander in as soon as he was done washing himself up.

It was a surprisingly short amount of time before Lambert showed up too. Eskel walked right up to him and pulled him into a hug again. “If you need to stop you say ‘allspice’ or snap your fingers alright? Other than that your job is to do as I say.” Backing away, Eskel looked into Lambert’s eyes, watched as he rubbed the back of his neck and nodded.

“‘M gonna undress you.” Eskel reached up and started to loosen the buckle at the top of Lambert’s jack.

Lambert immediately shrugged him away though. “I can undress myself.”

Grabbing Lambert by the jaw Eskel gave him a hard look. “That’s not a choice for you to make. ‘M gonna undress you. ‘M gonna touch you anywhere I wanna. Any _way_ I wanna. ‘M gonna fuck you, do you understand?”

Lambert swallowed, throat working visibly. “I’ve had sex with other men before you know.”

A knowing smile crept up on Eskel lips. “Not like this you haven’t.” Slowly he moved his face into Lambert’s space, pressed his lips to Lambert’s, swallowed Lambert’s tiny startled cry at the kiss. “But I think you will like it.”

When Eskel let go of Lambert’s jaw he trailed his hand down to the buckle again and this time Lambert didn’t shy away. The pounding of Lambert’s heart was thunderous in his ears and Eskel let his hands explore, running one over the close crop of Lambert's black hair. Fingers coming down to scratch through his short beard.

Lambert’s shirt was next. Every new bit of skin exposed was greeted with lips and teeth and tongue, until Lambert had broken out in a fine sweat. Running a palm over the front of Lambert’s leathers made him suck in a sharp breath. He was only half hard but his cock was hot under Eskel’s hand even though the layers of his leathers and braies.

“Look at you. Such a good boy.” Eskel murmured the words against his neck and Lambert pulled back a bit with a puzzled look.

“What?” Pupils dilated from thin slits to wide ovals, Lambert blinked at Eskel.

“You heard what I said. You’re a good boy. An’ ‘m not done with you.” Tugging hard on the waist of Lambert’s leathers Eskel pulled him back in. Went back to work on stripping him down. 

When Lambert’s leathers pooled at his feet Eskel guided him out of them. Over to the bed. Turned him around to face away from himself and took up the dark linen. “‘M gonna blindfold you for a bit. It’ll help you with some of the things ‘m gonna ask for I think.”

The heavy inhale and exhale of Lambert’s breath marked a steady rhythm for Eskel and he tied the blindfold around Lambert’s eyes. Once it was secured, Eskel guided Lambert up on the bed, instructed him to walk forward on his knees until he was at the very edge of the foot of it. There Eskel wound rope around Lambert’s wrists, tying them together and drawing them above his head where he secured them to the canopy.

“Why are you tying me up?” The words wavered when they tumbled out of Lambert’s mouth. Hesitant and laced with a little fear they gave Eskel pause for a moment.

Standing at the foot of the bed facing Lambert, Eskel pressed himself against Lambert’s naked body, one arm wrapped low around his back and the other pressed to the side of his face. Lambert’s beard prickled under his hand.

“‘Cause you look gorgeous tied up.” Eskel grazed his teeth over Lambert’s neck, kissed the spot and then whispered in his ear. “Hard, seasoned, capable witcher, willin’ to let me take over for him. Seein’ you tied up like this…” Eskel covered Lambert’s mouth with his own again, “... you’re breathtakin’.” 

Running the back of his finger up the underside of Lambert’s cock, Eskel marveled at the way his heart stuttered in his chest and he shivered in Eskel’s hold. “So good for me.” Letting his hands fall away slowly, Eskel took a step back and then stripped out of his own clothes.

Gods Above he wanted to fuck Lambert now.

Climbing onto the bed behind Lambert with the oil in from the dresser Eskel planted his knees on the outside of Lambert’s own. “You only come when I say so.”

Ignoring his own cock Eskel dripped some oil onto the fingers of one hand. His other he slid around the front of Lambert, rolling a thumb over one nipple as it passed. It drew a pitiful whine from Lambert and Eskel went back. Gave it a tug and then a flick that made Lambert hiss.

“Ow. Fuck.” Lambert tried to twist away from it but Eskel was deft, sliding an oil slickened finger along Lambert’s ass until it ran over his tightly puckered entrance sending him wiggling back the other way right into the fingers that teased his nipple. “Mph. Stop.”

Trapping Lambert’s nipple between his thumb and finger, Eskel gave it a harsh squeeze.

“Fu-” while Lambert was busy processing the pain from that Eskel pressed forward with his finger, opening Lambert up and sinking halfway in to his knuckle all in one go, “-UCK!” Lambert’s cry broke in the middle and he sagged down, head hanging forward while he heaved in a breath.

“Shhh, tha’s a good boy.” Eskel softly swept his thumb over the nipple he’d just pinched, soothing the pain away while he gradually fucked his finger in and out of Lambert’s ass. Slipping a little deeper every time, sure Lambert felt every callous. “‘S good for me. You can take it.”

The smell of saltwater pervaded the air and Eskel pressed a second finger in next to the first. Kissing the back of Lambert’s neck and murmuring against his skin. Hand resting around Lambert’s throat Eskel felt him tense up. Body going bowstring tight, every bit of laxity gone.

Eskel stayed just like that for a long while. Hand resting on Lambert’s throat, two fingers pressed deep in his ass the backs of his first knuckles barely brushing up against that sweet spot inside Lambert. After several long minutes Lambert started to keen, a low whine in the back of his throat. His ass squeezing hard on Eskel’s fingers as he sought out deeper stimulation from something, anything.

Very gently Eskel began to press his fingers and thumb into the sides of Lambert’s neck. Lambert went stiff, and moaned. The deep vibration rumbling under Eskel's hand on his throat, and then twisted his torso side to side fitfully. Eskel could hear the sound of air being pulled roughly in through Lambert’s nose, slower than normal. The second moan was choppy and almost gurgled out.

Through it all Eskel never changed the pace of his fingers. Relentlessly circling the backs of them against that spot. Lambert’s ass clenched up on them and Eskel dropped his hand from Lambert’s neck to the head of his cock, pinching it hard between his thumb and forefinger just as he had Lambert’s nipple.

Lambert gave a shout. Loud, painful, and desperate. “NO!” He sagged forward, hips pushed out, and head lolling back. Heaving in a breath he sobbed back it out, crying hard. “Why?! Why did you stop me?”

Wrapping Lambert up in his arms from behind, Eskel cupped Lambert’s hard cock up against his belly. Held it there while it pulsed warmly in his hand. “‘Cause you’re not in control. An’ you did so well. You took it so beautifully.” 

“So beautiful, in fact, ‘m gonna give you my cock now.” Eskel had felt his own cock jerk at Lambert’s aborted orgasm and he ached to feel it again. Slicking himself with oil Eskel kept an arm low around Lambert’s waist, holding him steady while he lined himself up and fucked into him in short thrusts until he was buried. Every time Lambert heaved in a breath to sob Eskel felt it. Lambert’s body going tense around his cock for a moment before releasing with a fresh wave of tears.

Cupping Lambert’s cock again, Eskel started up a slow rhythm. Angling his hips and taking Lambert in short lazy strokes. His other hand wandered over Lambert’s chest, fingernails tracing patterns there until they found their way back up to Lambert’s neck and his breath hitched hard.

With the same careful pressure Eskel pressed into the sides of Lambert’s neck until his sobs were muffled and his cock gave a weak twitch against Eskel’s palm. Lambert’s ribcage surged against Eskel’s arm where it wrapped around and down to hold his cock, recoiling at the end of every strained breath Lambert struggled through.

Every one of those hard-won breaths bore down on Eskel cock inside of Lambert in the sweetest way. Increasing the pressure and forcing Lambert’s slick body to grip Eskel tighter. Picking up his pace Eskel fucked Lambert with longer thrusts as Lambert tensed up in his arms, body winding tighter the longer Eskel held his throat. 

It seemed like forever, though Eskel knew it wasn’t, before Lambert started to struggle a little bit again, twisting his torso side to side. And this time Eskel let the side of his thumb brush up and down over the sensitive bit of skin just underneath the head of Lambert’s cock.

“‘S alright. I want you to give in for me. Lemme have this from you. ‘M in control an’ you’re gonna come for me now.” The pulsing quiver of Lambert’s ass around his cock was followed moments later by the warm dribble of cum running over his thumb. Eskel released his hand on Lambert’s neck and rutted up into the body sagging in front of him.

Thumb still brushing just under Lambert’s cockhead Eskel held Lambert’s cock firmly against his body, rushing headlong towards his own release while Lambert sobbed and shuddered through his. Spilling inside Lambert, Eskel grunted, jerking Lambert tight against him twice and holding him there.

Wiping his thumb over the head of Lambert’s cock, Eskel milked him. Lambert shook, the sobs not letting him go and Eskel kissed his shoulder. “‘S alright. You were so good Lambert. So good. Lemme get you down.”

Eskel was running high on adrenaline. When Lambert’s arms were untied he crumpled into a heap on the bed and Eskel immediately scooped him up, carrying him to the top of the bed and placing him in the middle. Removing the blindfold revealed red rimmed eyes, and Lambert curled his arms up in front of his face.

Grabbing a blanket Eskel laid down in front of him and pulled Lambert in. Pushing Lambert’s hands down away from his face Eskel grabbed the back of his neck firmly and pressed Lambert's face instead against his chest. He was relieved that Lambert didn’t push away at least.

“Hey, you don’ hafta say anythin’. Jus’ know ‘m right here an’ ‘m not goin’ anywhere.” Eskel rubbed his palm firmly on Lambert’s back and spoke quietly. Told him over and over again how good he’d been. How amazing he had looked. Told him thank you.

Eskel talked to Lambert as if he were listening even if he wasn’t. Breathed slowly himself, and focused on the warmth of Lambert’s body in his arms until the sobs stuttered and softened into halting breaths. Then further into a gentle rhythm of inhalations and exhalations.

From the silence the sound of Lambert talking suddenly seemed loud. “Why did you say all those things?”

Without hesitation Eskel dipped his head forward to kiss Lambert. “‘Cause they’re true an’ you deserve to hear them.”

**Author's Note:**

> Lambert as far as I am concerned has definitely had a relationship with Aiden before Aiden was murdered, so he is bi as the sky is blue and I don't think that really concerns him at all. I do somewhat headcanon Lambert as generally preferring to top though.  
> He is by no means incapable of bottoming I just think its something he doesn't normally do unless someone he cares about really wants him to. And then its more of a treat he's giving to them than a thing he intends to enjoy. Eskel's very switchy and when he's in the mood to be dominating toward someone he's more than happy to demand that, but he wants them to _enjoy_ it.


End file.
